Дикая Пустошь
Дикая Пустошь — особенность, которая появляется только в Fallout: New Vegas. Добавляет, а в некоторых случаях, изменяет с юмором существующие случайные встречи и локации, хотя и не каноничные. В интервью с Крисом Авеллоном, он отмечает, что черта Дикой Пустоши добавляет отсылки на старый контент Fallout и Fallout 2, в отношении специальных встреч. Игроки без Дикой Пустоши найдут меньше глупых аналогий в местах, где Дикая Пустошь что-то изменяет. По данным Джоша Сойера, особенность была добавлена в качестве компромисса, поскольку разные члены команды часто предлагали «дурацкий» контент, другие же думали, что он будет неуместным. В игре события, изменённые/вызываемые этой особенностью будут обозначены: музыкой в стиле пришельцев; сообщением «…» и иконкой Волт-Боя, идентичной значку особенности. Если включена консольная команда , музыки и волт-боя не будет. Воздействие Здесь приведен перечень тех изменений, которые привносит особенность «Дикая Пустошь» Когда вы входите в Казино, вам предлагают сдать оружие, но вы можете отказаться и сказать — "Возьмите его из моих холодных, мертвых рук." Это отсылка к фильму - «Красный рассвет». Эта фраза была фишкой фильма. В Вегасе, в конце Стрипа, в лагере НКР при общении с послом, насчет ситуации с Королями и проблемой с Бенни, можно выбрать вариант диалога: "Я думаю вы достаточно опытны, вы что-нибудь придумаете" - на что тот возмущенно закричит: "Черт возьми!!! Я посол, а не доктор!!!", что является прямой отсылкой к сериалу Star Trek, где доктор Леонард Мак Кой постоянно блещет подобными фразами I'm_a_doctor,_not_a... Dead Money В Dead Money, при убийстве Призраков, Дин Домино иногда будет говорить «Он не мёртв, это уловка. Достань-ка топор», что является отсылкой к «Зловещим Мертвецам». В винном погребе возле колокольни, из которой запускается Гала-концерт, на центральном столбе нацарапана надпись "I'M NOT YOU'R MUMMY" (Искажённое «Я НЕ ТВОЯ МАМОЧКА»). Это отсылка на мальчика Джейми из сериала «Доктор Кто», который постоянно носил противогаз, чем напоминал Призрачных Людей. Дог скажет «ОМ HOM HOM» при первом поедании призрачных людей. Это отсылка на интернет-мем, в котором «OM HOM HOM» символизирует пожирание чего-либо. Мем происходит от звуков Печеньевого Монстра пожирающего печенье в сериале «Улица Сезам». Так же, возможно, это отсылка к Пулеметчику из Team Fortress 2, который издавал похожие звуки при поедании бутерброда(сам Пулеметчик в этом смысле является отсылкой к интернет-мему). Honest Hearts * В диалоге с Белой Птицей, при вопросе насчёт ритуала шаман ответит «Take Drugs! Kill a Bear!» (Прими наркотики! Убей медведя!). Возможно, это отсылка к интернет-мему Advice Dog (« Воруй-Убивай»). * Два-Медведя-Дают-Пять. Old World Blues * В лаборатории Х-8 можно увидеть пять робопсов, вокруг стола, на котором лежат карты, а также стоят пиво, виски и сигареты. Это отсылка к серии карикатур «Собаки, играющие в покер» нарисованных американским художником Кассиусом «Cash» Кулиджем. * В комплексе Магнитогидравлики можно увидеть несколько маленьких роботов в виде глаза на паучьих ножках. Это отсылка к серии «Fallen Arches» из мультсериала «Братья Вентура». В одном эпизоде этой серии доктор Вентура (озвученный, кстати, тем же актёром, что озвучал доктора О) отвлекал похожими роботиками нескольких суперзлодеев. * После выхода из лаборатории Х-13 доктор О выкрикнет по интеркому фразу «Lobotomites! Wash the walking eye!» (Лоботомиты! Мойте ходячие глаза!). Это отсылка к той же серии того же сериала. * За домом доктора Бороуса (там где берётся миска собаки) обитает крохотный Коготь Смерти по имени Полоска, который обладает примерно таким же здоровьем как и Коготь Смерти Легенда. Это отсылка к фильму «Гремлины», в котором был одноименный гремлин. * Внутри «Расположения артиллерийских орудий X-7a „Левое Поле“» можно услышать фразу «…And then Explode and Die». Такая же фраза звучала в фильме «Миссия Серенити». * На стене внутри исследовательского центра Х-8 есть надпись «Wolverines» («Росомахи»). Это отсылка к фильму «Красный Рассвет». «Росомахами» называл себя партизанский отряд из старшеклассников, сражавшийся против советского вторжения в США. * На стройплощадке можно найти семь неповреждённых садовых гномов, расположенных возле большого красного кристалла. Рядом лежат фонари и кирки. Очевидная отсылка к «Белоснежке». * В нескольких локациях (как например, Х-12 и Z-93) можно услышать как Скелет Y-17 произносит фразу «Эй, кто выключил свет?!». Это отсылка с эпизодам «Тишина в библиотеке» и «Лес мертвецов» из сериала «Доктор Кто». Там разумные тени Вашта Нерада убивали людей,и перед своей смертью те видели только темноту,говоря "Эй,кто выключил свет?" * Между «Западным Туннелем Большой Горы» и «Маленькой Янцзы» появляется утопленный в скалу грузовик (торчит только часть кузова) с номерным знаком «ROKIT 88». Это отсылка к фильму «The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension», в котором у главного героя была машина, позволяющая мчаться сквозь горы. * Доктор Мёбиус, при разговоре с ним, упоминает некий «План 9» (при отсутствии «Дикой Пустоши» он упоминает «План Ц»). Это отсылка к фильму «Plan 9 from Outer Space». * При выходе из Логова на просторы Большой Горы поверните налево и идите вдоль стены Главного Купола. На одной из стен появится рисунок носатого человечка с надписью «Килрой был тут». Подобные граффити рисовали американские солдаты во время Второй Мировой, а в игре «Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway» их надо было выискивать на картах как секреты. Lonesome Road * Холодное оружие Кулак Полярного Ревуна. * В Пещере Аваддона справа от входа можно найти окаменевший труп собаки по имени Сеймур. Это отсылка к серии Футурамы «Jurassik Bark». * Если запустить ракеты Улисса и по Легиону и по НКР в финальном слайд-шоу появится слайд с наполовину засыпанными песком статуями с аванпоста Мохаве. Возле статуй будет стоять на коленях солдат НКР, а рядом будет стоять Рейнджер НКР. Это отсылка к фильму «Планета Обезьян» 1968 года. Там была полузасыпанная статуя Свободы. en:Wild Wasteland Категория:Дикая Пустошь Категория:Особенности Fallout: New Vegas